Fallensnow
Name: Fallensnow Age: None of your beeswax Rank: Queen Appearance: Chocolate tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a scar on her top left leg. History: Kicked from her family and left for dead, but was taken in by a tom named Talon and was raised by him until his death by a human's pitbull. has no memory of any siblings as she was kicked at an age she couldn't quite remember things at. She was taken into the clan by a chance encounter with a fox and in jumped the warriors. Snow has never been trained anything by clan leaders and was mentored by Talon on skills that are essential for survival but she began particularly skilled in the sky. Put in the nursery because (until recently) it had been empty of all cats. She is classed loosely as 'queen' because she was meant to look after kits but has neglected that duty. ——————————————— Personality: Shown as brave, shy, fearless, selfless, extremely resourceful and highly intelligent, stubborn Snow has strong and independent survivalist instincts due to her difficult past and is good at thinking outside the box. She is not socially adept and has a hard time making friends due to the emotional strain on her life which has made her hard and cold. She is more concerned about feeding her family than being social, making her awkward around people. Though she can be rather blunt, bitingly cynical and cold she has a natural maternal instinct. She is usually very logical except for times when her emotions get in the way. She is shy and will usually flee from any sighting of a cat and will only speak if needed to (such as an emergency or to raise her opinion) - she would only ever speak to another cat if they were her most trusted cat. As she is stubborn if she disagrees with you, she will stick to that and refuse to talk to you. Advantages: She is a great climber and can easily go up a tree after a squirrel and catch it. She is a quick thinker and very clever, making her good in battle, she uses tactics and calculates battle moves and tries to predict what the enemies next move will be just by observing them and getting to know their style Disadvantages: ' ''She is a bad swimmer and would most likely not touch water if she had a choice. She is very skittish so hunting high up is the only option for her and she refuses to communicate with others. '''Crushes: Redfur - "I'm not quite sure why he caught my eyes, but I see him standing in the clearing, nuzzling Daisyflower, and I just go all red - I know it's a horrible thing to say but he deserves better. I certainly don't want to split them up but I can't resist the tug I feel when I see him." Finchwood - "Well everyone has the hots for Finchwood no surprise there" Other: This cat is role-played by no-one; she's a carers for Crowkit however, wonders if she is any help at all. Category:Cats with no owner Category:Cats of DustClan Category:Queen Category:Warrior Category:She-cat